The present invention relates to electronic price label systems, and more specifically to an electronic price label system which displays prices in multiple currencies.
Electronic price label (EPL) systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for each merchandise item in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on transaction establishment shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from the PLU file.
In some transaction establishments it would be desirable to display prices in multiple currencies, particularly in countries in which multiple currencies are in use. Multiple prices may easily be displayed using conventional paper shelf tags. Given the many advantages of EPLs over conventional paper shelf tags, it would also be desirable to provide an electronic price label system which displays prices in multiple currencies.